Michael's Legendary Quest!
by xTheODSTx
Summary: Michael and others must save the world from the LPC, the "Legendary Protection Corp." They have abused their power and now control the Legendaries. The LPC has gone unrivaled for years. When a group known as the Poke-Fighters rise, the LPC has met is challenge. Can Michael do it with the help of his friends? Will they all survive to see the rise of a new world?
1. The Beginning isn't always the start!

**I am deciding to write another story in case I hit writer's block! That way I am always writing something. I think it is a good idea. This is et after Sapphire Desire, so yes, May and Ash are together. I might mention them, but they aren't the main characters.**

**Michael**

"Come on Thunder, Discharge that sucker!"

"Rai-Chu!" Lightning zoomed through the air at its target, this time actual hitting the Arceus Forsaken Pokemon.

"Okay, that didn't work. Lets try in one more time, Thunder!" Thunder did as it was told, and repeated the attack. This time it got the enemy Pokemon to get shot down, giving more people time to escape the city.

"Nice try kid! Let's go, Shadow Ball!" The cloaked trainer ordered his Pokemon to attack, who immediately responded to its command. Luckily, Thunder dodged it with Quick Attack, narrowly avoiding the devastating Dark-Type Move.

Michael knew he was just delaying the inevitable, he was just trying to save as much lives as possible. He putting his at risk, yes, but compared to thousands of others, he would rather it be his that fell.

"Mewtwo, snap out of it! You can do it! You are helping evil people kill innocent ones!"

"Hmmp! I have even more power by no emotions holding me back! It;s time to end this rodent charades!" Mewtwo was preparing a large Shadow Ball, one that could easily take out any of his Pokemon. "Thunder, deflect back with Iron Tail." Thunder ran staright for the mass of darkness, then swung its now metal-like tail, which reflected back at Mewtwo. Mewtwo took massive amounts of damage from his own move. _Too bad for you, your own moves do more damage than ours can do to you. We better keep that up. _Michael was finally turning this around. He knew what he had to do.

_I am afraid it's time my friend. _"Let's do this buddy!" Out of the Poke-Ball came out an incredible Pokemon with amazing power. He just recently joined Michael's team, only because of what was going on at the time.

"Mew-Mew!" The pink Legendary said playfully as it flew around Michael. "Ok Mew, we have to get to work. We have to save the world!"

Mew then focused hard onto Mewtwo and its evil trainer. The cloaked figure was surprised how far the young man had gotten on his new powerhouse. But it didn't stop him. He threw out another Dark Ball which, lucky for Michael, didn't contain another Legendary. "Alakazaam!"

Michael decided that it would be best to have a Pokemon with Dark Type moves. "Okay Mew, I think I remember you being able to use Shadow Claw, go for it!"

Mew nodded and complied with its temporary trainer, and used that attack on Alakazam, which was instantly knocked out upon impact, leaving the figure dazed.

The figure looked at her challenger. "_He is just as great as I remember, but even with Mew, he stands no chance against us."_

* * *

><p>"Ok, Gallade, let's use Close Combat!" Gallade charged in and did several swift physical attacks within seconds, but was kncoked away by its opponent. It was doing damage, yes, but you just couldn't tell.<p>

"Hahahaha! Nice try kid, but you stand no chance, Deoxys, Pyscho Boost! Finish it off!" Gallade couldn't handle the strong Physic move, even though it was also Physic. The move was just so powerful.

Deoxys was leaking raw power. But what was strange about this Pokemon was that it was radiating red lightning, and it's jewel was black, no color was shown in its jewel. This was what scarred Gavin, and he was rarely scarred of anything. He was hopping Michael was having better luck than he was. "_These LPC people have been a pain in the back side for weeks. I don't think we can take them any longer. But that doesn't mean I am going to quit. I have friends to protect!" _

"You think you can beat me just by defeating three of my Pokemon. I won't give up, you threaten my friends...You will pay!" Gavin was serious, he wasn't going down without a fight. He wouldn't have any back up this time, however. All the other Poke-Fighters were in the city evacuating other people, and Michael was defiantly too far to help him out.

"That's it, come on Magmar, I need you!" Magmar was surprised to see the Space Age Pokemon in front of him, but he trusted his trainer. If his trainer believed in him this much to fight this menace, he was willing to comply. "Magmar!" It shot some fire out of its mouth toward the open sky. It was just reflex, nothing but instinct.

"Okay Magmar, Flamethrower!" "Deoxys, Go into Defense Mode!" Deoxys' body expanded, and became more round like. It took the Flamthrower pretty well, which anger Gavin. "_Nothing is working!" _"Okay, Magmar, Fire Blast!" Magmar breathed in, then let out a single, giant mass of fire. It heated the field as it flew at it's enemy, even to the point of roasting the grass, if it wasn't already scorched to begin with.

This time, the impact sent Deoxys flying. It went out of Defense and went into Attack Mode, and prepared another Physcho Boost. _This is it! It's now or never! _"Now is our are chance, Fire Blast! We got this in the bag, Magmar!"

Magmar fired another mass of burning hot flames, which hit Deoxys extremely hard. Deoxys had stopped its attack due to the pian and hurt it had just experienced. Then, it burst into flames due to a Will-o-wisp attack Magmar has launched at its foe. It started freaking out, it had no idea how to handle the flames. Gavin actually chuckled at the site, it was swinging its it arms here and there, jumping up and down.

Then, the flames stopped. Deoxys eyes went completely blank, then it fell to the ground. _Wow, it doesn't have swirls in its eyes. How odd. _"Looks like you lose!" Gavin felt pretty confident now, until realiztion hit him. _I still haven't stoped all of them. _Gavin sighed. The figure laughed evilly, then looked at Gavin.

"Poor, poor child, you have no idea who you are messing with. The LPC are a unigure and powerful force, even before we took all the Legendaries. You stand no chance. Gavin then ran right at him, he was not going to let him get away with Deoxys. "Oh, no you don't!"

* * *

><p>Michael was pondering with whatever time he had left. It was all left to his Mew and Raichu. <em>This is so not going to end well.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Oh yeah, new story. It is right after Sapphire Desire.<strong>

***Misty and Michael making out in the corner***

**May:I am so glad we are not like that Ash. **

**Ash:Yeah, at least we do that in private.**

***Michael stops to breathe*Michael: Whatever!**

**Misty:Michael, leave them be. Let's just...**

**Me:No! Must end chapter first.**

**May:Too Late...**

**Dawn:Gavin, let's go to the other room...**


	2. The LPC

**Hey everyone, welcome to Chapter Two!**

**Ok, so I think I need to lay out a few things for you guys.**

**1. This is after my first story, Sapphire Desire**

**2. Me writing this doesn't mean I am not writing that story anymore.**

**3. Michael is my character, I made him up myself. He is OC.**

**4. I want this to be somewhat actionie, so yeah.**

**5. Gavin is a trademark of PichuAuraGuardian18. I have asked his permission to use him, and he has allowed me to.**

**Yeah, so, I hope you like this one. I am hoping to keep these stories a-going. I have been very busy, I usually write this chapters every day. So, let's continue on with where we left off shall we!**

* * *

><p><em>Michael was just in a vicious fight against the almighty Mewtwo, who was being used by a cloaked LPC member. This corporation has made a kind of Pokeball that brings out the more aggressive side of Legendary and regular Pokemon. It also makes them more susceptible to control. Michael, Gavin, and their "Poke-Fighters" plan on saving the world from this evil company.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, so, Mewtwo is at least hurt right about now, and last time I checked he has no healing or restoraion moves, so we just have to keep on trucking." <em>Michael was planning things out in the brief seconds he had, luckily he was a fast thinker. As the two battlers stood their planning their next attacks, more explosions were illuminating the once great city. "_I hope it's not too late,"_ thought Michael. "_I just hope we saved enough people."_

"Mewtwo, Shadow Ball!"

* * *

><p><strong>Poke-Fighter HQ<strong>

"Come on, Pichu, calm down, you won't heal if you keep this up." Dawn was begging Gavin's Pichu to get some rest. In his last battle, he got severly injured by one of those damn LPC grunts. Pichu would be fine if he didn't keep tryng to sneak out when he should be resting. "_You are just as devoted as your trainer Pichu." _Dawn thought very highly of the trainer. He was smart, daring, takes things seriously, cute, and determined. She knew he would be fine, she just wish someone went with him.

"Hey Dawn!" Dawn turned around at the mention of her name. He turned to see a grinning Ash, with a cute lyellow mouse on his shoulder. "How are doing?"

Dawn sighed and shrugged. "Could be be better, Pichu is still resisting me, he really wants to get back out there. He is so stubborn." Ash chuckled, what she said was very true.

He put a hand on her shoulder, as an attempt to comfort her. "Don't worry. If I know my cousin, he will deffently come back. He cares too much about you to let go, Dawn."

Dawn put on a weak smile. "Thanks, Ash, you really know how to-"

"-Hello, can anyone hear me?" Ash and Dawn ran over to the radio broadcaster, and read the code for whoever was calling.

"Gavin! What is going on over there?" Ash yelled into the speaker, Dawn felt quite deafened from the intensity of his voice.

"I got one!"

Dawn and Ash looked at each other, confused. May and Misty ran into the room, hearing Ash yell at the top of his lungs from moments ago. Ash had no idea what his cousin could be talking about.

"Huh? Gavin, what are you trying to say? What did you find?"

Gavin seemed to be panting from a loss of breathe. "I got one of them...the Legendaries...I have a Dark Ball!" Gavin, from the what the others could tell, seemed to be happy, or at least felt like his usually self, which Dawn was "O so happy" with.

"Really, you have one?" May was quite surprised, he must have beat the guy up or something, they never give anybody the chance to steal the Legendaries. She was speechless, Gavin had made quite the feat.

"Yes, May, I am on my way. Luckily Flygon isn't too tired. ETA, 10 minutes. I want something to drink when I get there." Gavin joked, he was feeling awesome. "_I can't believe I did that." _

Misty was the only one not focused on Gavin at the moment. If Gavin had such a great success, what would happen to Michael?

"Hey guys." May, Ash, and Dawn all looked at Misty, not really excited what the tone in her voice was implying.

"What about Michael?"

* * *

><p>"Guys dodge that Shadow Ball!" Mew gracefully dodged the Shadow Ball that was aimed at him. Raichu used its long tail to elevate it above the dark attack at had been fired at him.<p>

"Good work! Ok, Raichu, Discharge!" Raichu nodded, and charged up its energy, getting ready for the attack. "Okay, Mew, Aura Sphere!" Mew focused it energy into a single, blue ball of aura, and shot it at Mewtwo, who attempted to dodge. The ball came back like a boomerang and hit him square in the back, catching him by surprise.

"Raichu, do it!" Raichu launched the attack it had been powering up, which took quite the bit of effort on its part. Still being dazed by the Aura Sphere, the electricity hit Mewtwo dead on, making him kneel on one of his knees, panting heavily.

"Raichu, start a Volt Tackle!" Raichu, still extremely tired, obeyed, and did its best to get some voltage in his attack, it wasn't quite working out, which Michael had expected. "Mew, Thunder on Raichu!" Mew somehow, one way or another, shot a large bolt of electricity at Raichu, giving the needed voltage and more for the attack. The attack caused Mewtwo AND Raichu to fly back. Mewtwo was knocked out, while Michael picked up his beloved Raichu. "Good job, you did well." Raichu gave him a smirk.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew playfully circled around them. Raichu was slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

"Okay, Michael, you did well."

"How do you know my name?" Michael said this with a growl.

The LPC soldier laughed evilly, then replied. "You think we don't know about the Poke-Fighters and their leader? The one that can talk to Pokemon? As if."

Michael's anger intensified, building up to unforeseen amounts. "You guys are going to pay for everything you have done! I will make sure of it. But for now, YOU will pay. Mew, Physic." Mew complied without question, and lifted the figure into the air, making him drop his two Dark Balls. He found the one labeled '_M2'_, and assumed it was Mewtwo's Pokeball.

"I have what I need, Mew, drop her." The figure fell to the ground with a loud THUD, which seemed to kncok her out. Michael didn't care, she and her organization had done terrible things. He returned Mew and threw out Pidgeot's Pokeball. Pidgeot said its usual greeting, before Michael and Raichu climbed onto his back and headed south.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry about me not updating. Been trying to level up on MW3 and Battlefield 3 on my xbox.<strong>


	3. Reunions

**Hey guy! I new I had canceled this! But I changed my mind! Here is chapter three!**

**Michael's Legendary Quest Chapter 3: Reunions**

Gavin landed in front of the PokeFighter HQ, returning his Flygon back to his Pokeball. As he returned it to his belt, he looked down to the sinister Pokeball that held Deoxys within its walls. After staring at it for a couple seconds, he noticed two things.

One: The Dark Ball had this strange Aura coming from it. It was hard to notice at first, but he could literally see a weird black wave radiating from the evil little thing. It was terrifying to say the least. It was the first one he saw up close.

Two: The Dark Ball had what looked like a nob that looked like it also could be pushed down. He assumed that if you pressed it down, the ball would enlarge. That what he knew for certain. But was the nob for?

He walked up to the trapdoor that led to the base, looking around to make sure no one saw him. When he thought that it was safe ans secure, he pressed the button on the rock next to it. The latch made a loud clicking noise before slowly opening. Gavin lowered himself down into the tunnel that led to the abandoned military base. He breathed in some air as he walked toward the entrance.

* * *

><p>Michael walked up to his awaiting Pidgeot, not looking back at the unconscious body that lay mere feet away from him. Whoever it was, it was an enemy. He felt no remorse. If he did, then someone would exploit as a weakness. He could afford no weakness during these troubled time he lived in.<p>

As he was about to board his Flying Pokemon, he turned his head toward to the motionless person that lay onte ground. Raichu noticed his hesitation, and waited for him to do whatever needed to be done. Raichu went ahead and got up onto Pidgeot, who congratulated it for a job well done.

Michael knelled on one knee in front of the person. The enemy. The attackers of this once peaceful world. How could help but get mad? What else was he suppose to do?

But then again, he dd not want to become like the enemy, it would defeat the whole purpose of fighting them. He would become one of them, and the mess would be again. He needed to keep his innocence. He needed to keep his personality. He needed to show them the kindness they forgot they once had.

Even if it meant dying...

Michael pulled out a loaf of bread from his backpack, it was still good. He wouldn't get another loaf like this, probably forever. He weighed out his options. He decided to be selfless, to give the enemy what they did not deserve, that was grace.

He also decided not to give this person what they do deserve:death. That was mercy.

He then pulled out the canteen that still had plenty of water left in it. The water supplies at his base was still purified and healthy, so he had plenty of this. He wouldn't mind sharing his water in the least.

He told Pidgeot to stay in the sky and warn him if anything came their way. Pidgeot willingly obeyed the order, and was still circling around the area they currently inhabited. Raichu had its usual perch on his right shoulder, looking down at the LPC soldier. He had to keep an eye on it. Make sure it didn't try anything.

Michael was about to fall asleep when he heard something beginning to move beside him.

* * *

><p>"Can you analyze this, Oak?" Gavin handed the demon ball over to the Professor with extreme care. Gavin felt a wave of relief wash over him as it left him for good, this time. "Be careful. Deoxys is one sick asteroid. Trust me."<p>

The old man laughed at his remark, always glad to see that someone still had a sense of humor around here. "I will get right at it young man. Send your Pokemon to me. I will heal them up as quickly as I can help it."

"I would appreciate it, Professor." Gavin shacked the kind gentleman's hand. The Professor ran off quickly to the lab inside the base, Gavin chuckling at his love for research. "Now I got that out of the way, I need to do something a little more important."

Gavin headed straight to the medical ward. He needed to see how his pal was doing being confined to that bleakly white room all week.

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this? I am an enemy. You have nothing to gain." The LPC soldier said as she ate another piece of bread from the handsome young man. She assumed that they were only 1 year apart, her being older than him by very little. She watched as he washed a cut from his lower torso. She couldn't help but stare at his toned stomach. It wasn't the best, but it was good enough to look at. She could see that being one of the leaders of the Poke-Fighters meant you had to get fit fast<p>

His groaned as he hit the cut a little too roughly than he would have liked. It was fine with him, chicks digged scars, he could tell that by this woman he wouldn't stop staring at his abs. Not that he didn't enjoy the attention. He finally rapped the cloth around his torso a couple times before tying it tight enough to stay. His right arm and stomach being covered with that tan cloth, he decided to leave the shirt off.

The woman looked at his face now. His piercing green eyes showed both confidence yet sorrow, will but weakness. She could notice things like this fairly easily. She could learn things about people in seconds in what would take months for a regular person.

"Well." The boy started before stretching his arms out. "I must agree with that. I don't why, but I couldn't just leave you here." Michael got a second look at the girl. Her blonde hair being put up into a cute ponytail, a strand of hair hanging over her right eye. Her blue eyes seemed to be as vast as the ocean, which he found interesting. "I must be different from my enemy to be able to beat them."

"How poetic of you." Michael let his eyes turn toward the sky, and how dark it was getting. He needed to get back now. But he still couldn't figure out what to do with the blonde hair chick that hadn't fought him yet. His laid his head back down on his Pidgeot, who he had decided to sleep with him so they would get warm. He let the girl get his leather jacket.

"I don't know what to do with you. I am going to be quite frank with you.." He sat up so that there eyes were locked into a fierce conflict it seemed, their faces so close that it made the girl blush, almost daring herself to let their lips lock. But s

* * *

><p>he decided to stop herself, wanting to here what threat he was about to make. "I hate having my decisions coming back to haunt me."<p>

The young man leaned his head back a little bit, the girl quickly missing his warm breath on her skin. She looked back into those handsome green eyes of his that seemed to match perfectly with his long brown hair. "I understand." she muttered this, but he had heard pretty clearly.

"I was drafted into this." The kid looked at her with slight sympathy before making his gaze harden. He wasn't so good playing the tough guy, it seemed. "I wish I had the chance to be what you are. Fighting this God-forsaken enterprise that plunged are world into darkness.

Michael sighed at this. May be it wouldn't hurt that bad. "You know you can be, right?" That got her attention. She looked at him with her left eyebrow raised at him in confusion. "What?"

"Sure. We could always use the extra help. Besides, you are not as bad as I would have thought. I see no problem with it." That last part brought a smile to her face, once she thought she would never have another one again. She nodded, shacking his hand in agreement.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Welcome to the Poke-Fighters."

* * *

><p>"Hey buddy." Pichu jumped into his best friend's arms, glad to be able to see him again. Pichu snuggled into his chest, missing his trainer for so long made him do things he never thought he'd do. Dawn walked over to him, giving him a hug as well. The both forgot Pichu was there until they heard him squeak from him being crushed.<p>

"Glad you decided to come back to me, Gavin." Dawn crossed her arms, mocking anger, She couldn't stop herself from smiling though, so Gavin saw right through her act. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Good to see you too, Dawn." She laughed at his use of sarcasm, never knowing he could actually use it.

"I know. I am just so darn cute for you to walk away from me." Gavin looked into her eyes, missing the feeling he had when she was around him. He smiled, which earned him one in return. It had been so long since she saw him smile.

"On that, we can agree." They kissed each other lightly, but they still could the spark as their lips met in the middle between heaven and earth. They pulled away for air, also because Pichu's gagging as soon as they kissed.

"Oh, be quiet Pichu." Dawn went in for another one after she said, missing the contact that she had with Gavin, the feelings she inspired in him. It was a site to behold for sure.

* * *

><p>Misty burst out of the room, almost throwing up at what she just saw. Her mouth suddenly got really dry as she remembered what she just witnessed.<p>

She had been walking around, expecting to have one of her friendly chats with Ash they had at least twice a week. She used it as a means to let out some of the things she thought about as the weeks rolled by. Ash was a surprisingly good counselor.

She rounded the corner of Alpha Sector, about to enter his office. Since they had known each other for years, she felt like she could just barge in no matter what was going on. After this experience, she would never do such a thing again.

When she walked in, she almost killed them both on the spot.

May and Ash were in a deadly lip lock, sucking each others face off like there was no tomorrow. Ash had his hands on her waist, May's hands in his raven hair, messing it up more then it already was.

She screamed on the spot and ran out the door. She closed it loudly, then ran down the hall way only to see Dawn and Gavin doing the same, well, okay, the weren't as viscous as the other couple. She always viewed them as a good couple. It was a soft and passionate kiss, but after shat she saw earlier, it didn't help her situation.

Now, her she was, locked in her room rolled up like a terrified child, trying to force away the images that had stapled themselves in her head.

"What is your name, by the way. You failed to mention it earlier when we talking." The blonde opened her eyes, still rather enjoying the wind blowing on her face. She had never felt it before, and she found it amazing now. She had her hands around his waist, which he hadn;t complained about at all, which pleasantly surprised her.

"Just call me...Sapphire."

* * *

><p><strong>And after like four months, this story gets another chapter. I believe it is pretty well written, what do ya think? Well, PM me or review, I would like to hear anything you have to say to me!<strong>


End file.
